Unsafe drinking water results in 9 million deaths annually, occurring primarily in developing countries lacking adequate sanitation. Water contamination is a significant public health concern in rural areas, especially in regions of heavy agriculture. Corroding pipelines allow biofilm formation and the subsequent contamination of urban drinking water. Health education is essential for increasing public awareness of this issue. In this proposal, Edvotek(R) will investigate the feasibility of inquiry-based health educational resources for microbial detection in water. A market survey of educators indicated that water classroom activities do not include DNA-based experiments. The proposed educational products will build on molecular biology concepts and equipment currently available in high schools. The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) facilitates microbial detection in a rapid, cost-effective manner. In Phase I we will research an educational PCR-based system for the detection of Escherichia Coli, associated with contaminated water. We will also develop a microbial DNA water extraction system. The educational resources developed in this proposal will complement existing classroom experiments. Additionally, we propose strategies for connecting these products to the National Science Education Standards. The impacts of the proposed project are 1) a sensitivity to public health issues; and 2) an appreciation of biotechnology in everyday living.